The Ballroom
by TheLocalAquatic
Summary: (ENDLESS SUMMER) You take Sean up to the ballroom to kill some time. MC is Male. Fic is of AO3 origin.


"Taylor, this place looks amazing."

You and Sean are walking around in The Celestial's ballroom, and you're chuckling to yourself as you watch your new friend make his way around, taking in as much of the magnificent room as he can.

You didn't expect to come up here with Sean, but Diego was pretty insistent you did once you gave him a one-on-one recap on what you had found in here with Zahra, Lila and Quinn only a short while ago when everyone was exploring the hotel. Diego also seems to have picked up on your actions over the past couple hours, noting how you're practically latching yourself to Sean. But…you don't see it like that; well, sure, he's hot, but…he's also super nice, and let you kiss him on the plane, and-

Hmm…maybe Diego did have a point.

But now everyone has subsequently gone about their different ways for the afternoon. As nobody else seems to be around and you all had yet to check into the hotel, everyone wasted no opportunity in getting themselves a more luxurious room. You yourself wasted no opportunity in getting yourself the Honeymoon Suite key, and you were not disappointed when you walked in. But Diego popped by with Sean in his arms and wasted no time in coaxing you into taking him to the ballroom, so the time in your suite has been very short-lived.

"Yeah…" You trail off, taking in the room for yourself as if you've only just seen it for the first time. "It's pretty special."

"Quinn told us that it looked like there was a wedding going on in here," Sean explains, considering you know that while the others were detailing their findings you were chatting with Diego. "And now I actually see what she means."

"I can't imagine why anyone would want to leave a wedding ceremony, especially if it's in here." You point out.

Sean nods. "Think about how much booze you'd have in front of you! And not just some common wine, either, apparently!"

You look at all of the tables as you repeat Sean's words in your mind, and roll your eyes as you notice that only six bottles of wine are to be found across all of the tables; last time you were in here, you knew for a fact that every table had a bottle on it.

"There's probably not that much booze now. Oh, Zahra…"

Sean turns and moves closer to you. "You think she took a few of the bottles while everyone was looking into their rooms?"

"Definitely." You nod. "But I'm not surprised. She was pretty obsessed with the wine once we tried some of it for ourselves."

"Can't say I blame her for taking some of the bottles, though," Sean interjects, and you listen thoughtfully. "She's probably shocked about finding an empty hotel just like the rest of us."

"Yeah, but she's taken a majority of the bottles that were here; something tells me she's really just a gal who likes her drinks!" You remark humorously, and Sean responds with a warm smile.

"Can't say that's not true. Hmm…I wonder if she's drinking with Craig as well…"

You tilt your head a little, looking at Sean in confusion. "But…why would she drink with Craig – Craig, of all people? Doesn't she dislike him or something?"

Sean looks at you thoughtfully for what feels like a couple of minutes, and it feels like he's thinking about something precariously. He then sits down in a nearby chair, and you proceed to follow suit, sitting down in one right next to him.

Then, he speaks up.

"Hey, can I trust you with some information?"

You beam as you touch his shoulders eagerly. "Sure! My ears are open, and my lips are sealed!"

Sean chuckles at your enthusiasm and takes another moment or two to get a look at you before continuing. "Zahra and Craig have known each other for years, Taylor. They haven't really spoken since Sophomore year, and they used to be a thing back in Freshman year. I think…they ended up going their separate ways and…I dunno. They don't talk that much anymore."

"Was this trip the first time they actually started talking again?" You ask.

Sean nods. "Call me a romantic sucker, but I'm hoping that they find each other again. While they're here."

"I don't see what the appeal of La Huerta is, especially when we're-"

"…seemingly trapped here?" Sean finishes the sentence, and you begin to understand where he's coming from. "Yeah. We don't know if we'll even survive here, so…hopefully they do the right thing and put their differences behind them to make something work between them."

Sean looks down, deep in thought. Like this, he almost looks isolated, or in pain.

"I'd like to say I'm in a similar boat, but Michelle…back when we were dating…she just outright…cheated on me."

"That must've been hard for you." You add sympathetically, placing a hand on Sean's back and rubbing gently.

"Worst part about that was that I found out through her sleazy-ass sorority sisters." Sean's words begin to flame with anger, and you can feel the tension rising in his back as you keep rubbing attentively. "I knew something was up with her. I just can't believe I had to hear it from her friends, who aren't exactly better people, either."

"Sean…" You say his name softly. You wrap your other arm around him as well, enveloping him into a hug. He leans upwards slightly, and wraps one of his muscular arms around your shoulders, returning the hug. He leans his head into your neck, and the two of you sit there for a few minutes.

"This is nice, Taylor." Sean says, his voice quiet. "It's nice to be able to talk to someone who…who will listen, for a change. Someone can offer a shoulder to lie on." He then chuckles. "And you ain't a half bad hugger, ya know!"

You beam. "Well, Sean…just know that…I'm here for you. No matter what. No matter what this island has in store for us, I'll be right by you."

Sean looks as if he's on the verge of tears – tears of joy, of course - but you notice he's strong-willed enough to resist it. You stare into his eyes thoughtfully, and for a moment you're just lost in them; how can a guy as wonderful as Sean be so heartbroken?

Without any warning, Sean lowers a hand down to meet one of yours. He takes it in his own, and you let him; you feel yourself blushing at the touch as you stare at him intently.

"Hey, Taylor. Since we're in a ballroom…you think I could…you know…"

"Sean, are you asking me to dance with you?" You quiz before you chuckle and get up. "Of course I will! You don't even have to ask!"

The two of you walk over to the dance floor, where you're the only people on it. Sean stands in front of you and looks into your eyes as he places his hands on your waist. You wrap your arms around his neck, and the two of you begin stepping back and forth on the dance floor, dancing to music that only the two of you can hear. It's sweet, and gentle; a smooth melody that calms you both as you move your feet synchronously with each other.

"You're pretty good, you know." Sean comments, a minute into the dance. "You dance with cute guys often?"

You roll your eyes. "I have helped Diego learn how to dance. That count?"

He laughs, and you love it. Eventually, you lean into Sean's chest and let out a breath of content. He looks down at you and sighs happily. You don't want this moment to end; you want Sean to stay right here with you, forever lost in your own heavenly melodies.

Sean places two fingers on your chin and gently lifts your head so you're looking into his beautiful brown eyes again. As if he does it without thinking, Sean gives you a quick peck on the lips, eyes closed, and you can feel how soft and tender his lips are against yours.

When he pulls back, he looks back at you, recoiling sheepishly.

"Taylor! I-I…uh…"

You don't let him say much more as you lean back into his face, this time kissing him as you press a little harder and deeper onto his lips.

"Go on, Sean. You don't have to be afraid to say it."

"I…I love you, Taylor." Sean stammers, and you beam in content as you rest your head on his chest again.

"I love you too, Sean."

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE THROWING A POOL PARTY, SO-"

Your little moment is interrupted as you see Raj burst into the ballroom, Zahra and Craig alongside him. As you and Sean compose yourself as quickly as possible, you can't help but notice Craig and Raj looking at you agape. Zahra looks relatively unfazed by what she sees, instead looking as if she's somewhat enjoying this.

"DUDE!" Craig exclaims at Sean. "Are you and Taylor-?"

Zahra shushes him.

"Oh!" Raj speaks up. "W-we were just…"

"You're throwing a pool party huh?" You ask him. "I though Estela said we should be getting to bed…"

"Bed shmed!" Craig retorts, blowing a raspberry. "We just got here! Time to party!"

"And we got the drinks!" Zahra adds. "Of course, we gotta share some of that vintage shizz with everyone, as you might have noticed."

"Everyone's down at the pool, you guys!" Raj informs you both. "You gonna come by?"

Sean turns to look at you. "So…" he begins. "You up for a little bit of partying?"

You look at him, then at the three by the door, then back at Sean.

"You bet your ass I am!"

Taking your hand in his, Sean leads you out of the ballroom as you both follow the others to the pool, ready to get the most out of your first night on La Huerta.


End file.
